wayfarersfrfandomcom-20200223-history
Thorak Shadowaxe
Biography: A short, well built, dwarven cleric with bright steel blue eyes and a "black braided beard". This dwarf is a female trying to act as a male dwarf. She disguises herself as male due to the harsh treatment she might receive from her male counterparts. In sporting this image she ties her long, black braided hair in front of her face to look like a large male beard. Thorak tends to stereotype the male dwarves as a child might act like an adult; seriously overdoing her act she will always try to "one-up" her male counterparts. Thorak can trace her ancestry back to Clan Namaforge who's homeland could be found under West Galena Mountains. As an infant her homeland was destroyed by an invasion of daemons from the underdark. Her father, Gromli Namaforge, passed his only child along to visiting clerics of the Shadowaxe clan. Unable to retreat through his stubbornness, Gromli and all other protectors of the Namaforge clan were wiped out. Thorak grew up in a temple of Berronar Truesilver. She was raised as a Shadowaxe clan member and named as such. Though the clerics never told her of her family she quickly realized she was nothing like the other dwarves. She eventually become frustrated with the clan members and became a bit unruly. She broke into high-priestess Joseph's quarters and discovered documentation of her origins. Having been discovered snooping around she was sent fourth to the world to locate her ancestral homeland and hopefully find more members of the Namaforge clan. Thorak's Journal: '''Shortly after her death members of the Shadowaxe clan retrieved her journal. Being inspired by such heroic deeds the journal was donated to Waterdeep's large library. '''Waterdeep will release this trove of classified and top-secret documents to the world in the coming months. '-Day 1' I set fourth to Waterdeep not knowing where to really start looking for Namaforges. I come across a party of 2 dwarves and a human. Strange activities have been occurring in Waterdeep as of late. Our newly established group investigates. We unearth a cult in the depths of the cities catacombs. I think I will follow these travelers around a bit.. they seem fun. I am truly disturbed by one of the dwarves who calls himself Borak. He acts quite different than most dwarves I have met. Joseph Shadowaxe has told me of such places where water and ale are tainted by the ground causing mutations of the body and the mind. Truly I might have found an occurrence of this happening. '-Day 2' After a nights rest we begin drinking at sunrise. The strange human wizard offers me a magical floating disc to carry a large barrel of human ale around as celebration. After becoming completely intoxicated we meet with an archmagus.. who I can't really remember... then there was a portal and a huge undead dragon. Now I'm in a desert. Note to self: drinking before the sun is way in the sky leads to far more interesting journeys. '-Day 3' It's sooooo hot. Thankfully I have pitchers of ale in my backpack.. why is it getting even hotter after drinking its deliciousness? Surely I will research this further.. or at least edge another dwarf on as I document my findings. '-Day 4' Today there was a very harsh sandstorm. As I tie my tent to my body the human wizard gets an evil look in his eyes. Before long we are sailing across through the sandstorm on a magical floating disc using our tents as sails. I'm beginning to enjoy the company of the others. We are coming closer to what appear to be stone ruins. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Episode I